Ultra Drama Island (DISCONTINUED)
by JuniorLockz
Summary: Marshshadow, the Gloom Dweller Pokemon, starts his own show where a bunch of other Pokemon will face off against challenges to win the butt load of cash... Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultra Game Show!**

**WHO HEY WHOA HAI HELLO! *wheezes and coughs uncontrollably* YO! So, quick little edit thing (which my or may not be also copy and pasted from the other story) I'm NOT coming back, I'm just posting again for, like, the third time? And I will be leaving this and the other TPI story uploaded. I'm never taking them down ever again, EVER. They will remain on here forever.**

**OKAY. NOW. READ THE BULLSHNIZ AND LEAVE A REVIEW. Even though I'm not continuing these stories, so that would kinda be pointless now that I think about it. But yeah... I dunno.**

* * *

**{{Hall of Legends}}**

**=+Arceus's Room+=**

"Hm. Everything seems to be in order." Arceus says to herself in a reassuring tone.

Arceus, The Alpha Pokemon, and the creator of the universe, stood near a desk in her room, looking down at a clipboard. The clip was listed with various Legendary and Mythical Pokemon (and on some occasional normal Pokemon)

"It seems like nearly every Legendary and Mythical Pokemon have their own shows so far, to challenge other Pokemon to their limits for the entertainment of others..." Arceus sets the board down on her desk before pondering to herself. "However, I feel like we're missing another..."

Right on cue, a light knock could be heard from behind Arceus' door.

"U-um… Mrs. Arceus…?" Faint voice asks politely. "I-I'm here about the show?"

"Yes, you may enter."

Next, a shadow slowly sneaks its way underneath the door leading to Arceus' room. The shadow then takes the form of: Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon.

After taking form, Marshow shyly taps his finger together while looking down at his feet.

"Ah, Marshadow." Arceus greeted the Gloomdweller. "I thought I had nearly forgot something."

Marshadow silently nods his head. "Y-yes ma'am. I'm actually here for my own show?"

"Of course you are. You seemed very eager about it when we first spoke of the subject."

Marshadow blushes, rubbing the back of his head as a response.

Arceus couldn't help but let out a small giggle before looking down at the little guy. "Before you can actually get to work on your show, I have to ask… Why exactly _do _you want your own television show? You've never wanted anybody to know about you, especially humans. So tell me, why should an introvert like yourself even do something like this?"

"O-oh… Um..."

Marshadow stands there blushing harder, trying think of something to say. After standing for, to him, felt like forever takes a deep breathe before calmly saying the following:

"Because… I… I want to be known. Not to only the legends, not to only a few selections of both people and Pokemon, but to all of the world! Everyone knows about all the other legends like Mew and Victini because of their shows, while I have nothing. And back in my home; the Alola Region, the Tapu Gaurdians have more than enough fame there to surpass me on every level. And again… I have nothing… B-but if I can somehow make this game succesful, maybe everyone on the planet will know who I am! I would like to know what it would be like to be recognized at least once..."

"Hm… I see." Arceus then uses her power to teleport a check in front of him. "Here. This should be enough to get your show started. Use it to buy the equipment that you need, as well as interns that will help you throughout the show as well."

Marshadow gasps and he reluctantly takes the check in his hands. "Oh my goodness!"

Then another check appears in front of Marshadow.

"And here's another thousands for you, just because you seem very sweet unlike other hosts. So feel free to get something for yourself if you'd like." Arceus then looks back on her desk to read some papers. "And the location your show will take place in is on an island called: Enima Island… I'd say you'd-"

Arceus was intrupted by Marshadow who wildly jumped to Arceus, giving her a hug. "Thank you, ma'am!" Marshadow runs out the door, excited that he could finally have if own show.

"What a nice kid. I hope the best for him..."

* * *

**{{Enima Island}}**

**=+Campgrounds+=**

Marshadow stood around the campgrounds with a smile on his face. On the campgrounds were two large cabins, where the challenger he had already chosen would stay through the duration of the show. We also notice the different interns roaming around the area, setting up equipment such as: camera, lights and pretty other things you'd expect.

Yep. All was looking well for the tiny Mythical Pokemon! I'm not sure what could possibly ruin this moment for everyone!

"Mister Marshadow!" A shiny Espurr called out. "We've gotten everything set up for the show to begin!"

"Oh, yes! Thank you-"

Suddenly, for some bizarre reason, the sky grew dark.

"Hm?" Marshadow looks up at the now dark and cloudy sky, scratching his head. "Strange, I don't remember there being a storm due to today?"

Then the wind began blowing like made as certain Pokemon interns tried to keep themselves from blowing away. As this went on, a strange and unfamiliar votex

"What the heck is happening!?" An Aipom intern shouted, holding onto a heavy rock for dear life.

The Espurr intern, hanging onto a post, tried turning towards Marshow but failed due to the strong wind. "Mister Marshadow! What do we do!? … Mister Marshadow?"

However, before anyone could react, Marshadow was pulled into the vortex. After Marshadow fully entered the vortex, it then closed. The wind had finally settled down, but the sky was still dark and cloudy.

All the interns could only sit there in silence, still staring into the sky.

"… That ain't good." An Aggron intern spoke, breaking the silence.

* * *

**{{Unknown}}**

Marshadow finds himself in some strange cave-like area, an area that seemed unfamiliar to any place he had ever seen. The lighting was slightly dim while the area was filled with peculiar looking minerals all around. Actually, the area kind of had in "under sea" kind of feel to it. But he clearly wasn't underwater, so what gives?

What was this world…?

Marshadow shook in place. "Wh-where am I…?"

"Huhuhu~"

"Agh! What was that!? W-who's there..."

In a blink of an eye, a tall silhouette appears right in from of Marshadow, scaring him to near death. The creature leaned down towards the Gloomdwelling Pokemon, bearing a large and sinister smile.

"_SURPRIIIIISE~"_ The creature squealed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**There you have it! The prologue to: The Ultra Game Show! I will beginning writing the introduction chapter whenever I have gain a few more OCs. We have yet to reach the goal of twenty four OCs. So you'd better get to sending.**

**Don't forget to review and good you have a good holiday season!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultra Drama Island (Rebooted)!**

**Episode 1: Dead Pokemon Walkin' (Part 1)**

**Welp! Here we are once again… Me writing yet ANOTHER TPI fic. Only this one will hopefully be in the improved version of the original. But then again, I am not the best with writing TPI, so I wouldn't be surprised if it turn out to be trash. But that's the self doubt talking, so fuck me.**

**As I've said in the announcement, the events of UDI Rebooted will be more or less the same, only with better dialogue, grammar and new characters. If you think that's lazy of me, well, that sucks for you, don't it?**

**Another thing I've said is that if I, for some reason, get your characters personalities or anything else regarding your characters wrong then TELL ME. I don't care who you are, you HAVE TO TELL ME.**

**And another thing before we actually get started. I just wanted to thank you all for being respectful of my decisions. Especially Fuzzboy for being the most understanding and mature one about all this. And I'd like to thank him for sending Doc the Spiritomb as well, of course I am worried I'll fuck this character up, but we gotta hope for the best right?**

**Anyways, I'll just shut up now and get started with the show.**

* * *

Last time on Ultra Drama Island! Marshadow had visited the one and only Arceus to begin his own show, just like the rest of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon hosts. The little Gloomdweller Pokemon was nervous and frightened by the idea of being on live television, but with his sheer will, determination and confidence, Marshadow pleaded to the Alpha Pokemon to give Marshadow the opportunity to become something more than a coward.

Marshadow, after finally getting Arceus to give Marshadow the chance, he successfully bought out an island named: Enima Island! He was also able to pay for equipment, and interns for the show. All seemed well and good.

However, a strange and unfamilar hole in the sky opened up, sucking in poor Marshadow into it. Marshadow soon found himself in an alien-like cave, until he encountered a strange, tall mysterious creature. What was this creature? You'll find out soon enough. So let's get back to Enima Island.

* * *

**{{Enima Island}}**

**=+Dock of Shame+=**

We find ourselves on Enima Island. After the vortex appeared out of nowhere, the sky still remained dark and cloudy. The wild Pokemon that inhabited the area was forced to hide away from the strange weather behavior. The interns (the Espurr and Aipom from last time), however, were forced to wait by the docks for the twenty-four challengers arriving to the island.

Wait, forced? Who was forcing them to wait out there?

"Huhuhu~" An eerie voice chuckled in delight. "Hello my lovely viewers~." The voice greeted in a sing-song tone. "I am your host for the world premier of: Ultra Drama Island!"

"Actually," began the Aipom, raising a finger, "the actual host is-"

Before the Aipom could finish, a large boulder had fell from the sky, nearly crushing the poor thing. The Aipom reacts by jumping into the Espurr's arms, whimpering and shaking.

"Anywho~ I'm sure you're all eager to meet our dear challengers! So let's bring them in now, shall we?"

Right on cue, a yatch then docks itself on the pier. On top of the yatch was a Gardevoir.

This particular Gardevoir's white dress was instead replace by a deep red color as she also wore deep red gloves that reached to her elbows. A Gardevoirite was also clipped to the hem of her dress.

Kanaya was this Gardevoir's name.

"Kanaya the Gardevoir! Welcome to Enima Island!" The voice greeted the red Gardevoir.

Kanaya smiles warmly before bowing politely. "Thank you very much for accepting me for the show." Kanaya looks around for a moment. "Um… Who is speaking to me exactly, and where's Marshadow?"

"Oh, little Marshadow had to leave for a little while." The voice explains with a suspicious giggle. "For now, why don't you stands next to the Espurr?"

Kanaya was a bit cautious at first. However, she decides to shrug it off and stand beside the Espurr intern.

The next yacht then docks itself onto the pier, this time, carrying a Starmie.

This Starmie looked like your normal, typical looking Starmie aside from its black gem in the center.

Megan was this Starmie's name.

"Megan the Starmie! Hello~" The voice greeted in a sing-song tone.

"Greetings, Anonymous Host." Was all the Starmie could say before looking around her surrounding, not saying a word.

"Stand next to the Aipom intern please~"

Megan nods before he makes her way to the Aipom's side.

The next yacht arrives, carrying a Slurpuff wearing a green baker's hat.

The Slurpuff jumps off the yacht, holding a plate of freshly baked Poffins.

"Xylia the Slurpuff!"

"Heeeeyyy!" Xylia shouts. "I'm Xylia! It's sooooo exciting to be here!" She sequels joyfully.

"Well, stand with the Gardevoir if you please."

"Sure thing!"

She then happily walks over to Kanaya, smiling wildly. "Hey there! Wanna try some my special poffins? I made them myself! They're SOOOO good!"

"Oh, why yes I would." Kanaya gladly accepts on of the Slurpuff's with a smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly a loud voice was heard in the distance. "WOOHOO! ALRIGHT!"

In the distance, we could see another yacht, speeding towards the island. Behind the yacht was a Sandlash (Alola), watering skiing.

Only this Sandslash hate intricate carvings on his spikes, presumably acting as tattoos.

"Helloooo, Enima Island!" Allen, the Sandlash shouted towards the island. "I'm Allen, and I'm ready for-"

Before Allen could finish his sentence, he suddenly crashed into a lone rock. With a groan, he slowly sinks under the water.

The Espurr intern, with a sigh, uses her telekinetic powers to float to the currently drowning Sandslash. After bring him out from the water she drop him down right next to Megan.

The voice nervously chuckles. "Well… That was Allen the Sandslash, everyone!"

Yet another yacht arrives, this time carrying a normal looking Larvesta.

This little guy was Zetsu.

"Welcome Zetsu the Larvesta!"

Zetsu shakes a bit. "Th-thanks. Though, I'll have to honest… I'm pretty surprised you chose to accept me."

"Happy to surprise you then~! Now please stand where the Espurr is."

Zetsu nods his head before slowly inching his way to the Espurr intern. While he was was still walking, another yacht comes in, carrying a Goomy.

Meet: Hayden.

Hayden, very slowly slithers his way off the yacht, carrying a neutral expression.

"Welcome Hayden the-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's great to be here and all that." The Goomy interrupted quite rudely. "So this is where I'll be earning my prize money?"

"Well, you have to compete against the other campers first."

Hayden rolls his eyes. "Oh, lovely." He says in a blunt and sarcastic tone.

"Alright, asshole!" The voice spoke. "Just make stand where the Aipom is!"

"Whatever." He says before slithering his way to the Aipom, again, VERY SLOWLY. "Dammit..."

Another boat arrives, carrying a Midday Lycanroc. However, unlike most Lycanroc, this particular one had snow white fur, and red swirl markings on her body and forehead.

Meet: Amaterasu the Lycanroc!

"Amater… A-ametu… Animu-"

"It's Amaterasu." Amaterasu interrupted to help the voice out. "But if my name's too complicated to say, then you can call me Ammy." She finishes, smiling.

"Well, Ammy! Welcome to the show!"

"Thanks a bunch!"

"Why the hell is she white?" Hayden asks.

After Amaterasu's arrival a Noivern suddenly lands on the dock. This Noivern had violet colored eyes, black eyeliner, and he looked quite feminine despite being a male Noivern.

Meet: Loren the Noivern.

Loren holds out both his hands, making a peace sign. "Haayy~!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first gay guy ever one Ultra Drama Island: Loren the Noivern!"

Loren giggles. "I'm here and I'm ready to party~!"

"Well, make your way to the Aipom, please!"

"Sure~"

Next boat arrives, this time carrying a Litten. Instead of having red fur it was replaced with a light-blue color, he wore a blue hoodie as well as a blank expression on his face, his zipper also looked kind of like a Firium Z Crystal.

This black and blue cat was: Junior the Litten.

"Junior, welcome!"

"..." Junior and stands there in silence, looking up to the sky.

The voice sighs. "Oh, that's right you don't speak. Just stand with the Espurr if you gonna be like that."

The Fire Cat Pokemon silently walks beside the Hayden, and sits down. Hayden turns to look at the blue cat.

With a frown, Hayden asks: "And why the hell are you blue? What is with these Pokemon having different colors?"

Next yacht arrives as a Spiritomb floats onto the dock. Only, unlike most Spiritomb, the Odd Keystone he was supposed to have wasn't there at all.

Nonetheless, this was: Doc the Spiritomb.

"What's up, _Doc_?" The voice snickered.

The Hayden groansm slowly shaking his head. "Fucking kill me..."

Doc grins widely. "Hey there, ugly sounding voice." He says with a wink.

"What the- fuck you, dude!" The voice hisses.

"What? I just didn't give you a compliment just now."

"Of course you didn't! You insulted my voice, asshole-" soft whispers was then heard. "… Wait, he was actually giving me a compliment just now? … Ooooh! Right! The backwards talk... I forgot."

Doc shrugs with his smile. "It's not cool, lady. Doesn't happen all the time."

The voice coughs. "Yeah… Just sit with Aipom's group."

"Hell no!" He says before floating to the Aipom intern's group.

Next boats arrives, carrying a female Meganium.

"Tya the Meganium! Welcome, princess!"

Tya's eyes twitches as she grinds her teeth. "Do NOT call me princess..." Tya growls but then sighs. "Let me guess, you're just going to be one of those insane hosts that will never give us a break?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be presently surprised~!"

Tya scoffs, walking to Espurr's group. "Somehow I doubt it."

"Okay! I'm growing impatient! Bring in the big guns!"

Suddenly, a much larger yacht arrives carrying: a Trubbish, a Torracat (who had a scar on his left eye), an Oricorio (Sensu Style), and an Absol.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing: Luther the Trubbish, Theo the Torracat, Heather the Oricorio, and Greyson the Absol!"

Theo waves to the group with a smile. "Alola, everyone!"

"Ugh. You've been enthusiastic the whole ride here. It's disgusting..." Heather says nonchalantly.

"Well, I can't help but be psyched about this whole thing, ya know!" Theo grins, only making Heather roll her eyes.

"Um… He-hello..." Luther shyly raises his tentacle.

Meanwhile Greyson just stands there, silently.

"Okay! Theo and Luther, make your way to the Espurr while Heather and Greyson head over to the Aipom!"

As the four do just that, the next boat arrives. Aboard was: a Roserade (who wore a purple scarf), a Houndour, a Glaceon, and a Samurott (who had carried many scars all over his body).

"Peach the Roserade, Petra the Houndour, Alexa the Glaceon, and Rassah the Samurott!"

Peach crosses her arms. "I have a last name, you know." She says in a rather cold tone.

"Well, here at UDI we don't care for last names in Pokemon. So, we could care less about your last name."

A growl was heard from the Roserade's mouth before she walks past everyone, towards Espurr's group.

"Petra and Rassah, stand with Aipom's group. Alexa, Espurr."

"O-okay! Th-thank you for a-accepting me!" Alexa stutters before quickly walking towards the Espurr's group.

Next yacht brings us four more Pokemon: a Gengar (shiny), a Meowth (wearing a suit and bowtie complete with dress shoes, and also wore a fez), a Lickilcky, and a Whimsicott (wearing a muscle band around her waist).

"Gerome the Gengar! Martin the Meowth, Lawrence the Lickilicky, and Ashley the Whimsicott! Welcome to Enima Island, my friends!"

"I can't believe it! I'm finally on one of these drama shows!" Martin says enthusiastically as he clenches his fists. "Now maybe I'll have a chance to win the money so I-"

"Out of my way, peasant!" Lawrence demanded, before using his fat belly to knock Martin into the water. He walks up in front of everyone, raising his arms and hands into the air. "Greetings, shitheads!"

"Fuck this guy!" Hayden shouts off screen as the camera keeps its shot on Lawrence.

"Please, contain your excitement for my appearance on this show." Lawrence once again demanded.

Tya glares at Lawrence. "What the hell's you're problem, fat ass?"

"Hmph! I have no problems, flower girl. I'm just trying to calm the fan down is all..."

"… Can somebody-"

Ashley suddenly lifts Lawrence off of the ground, before throwing him through the docks, causing him to crash through the floor boards and into the water.

"Finally...!" Ashley growls, looking through the hole she made.

"Seriously!?" Shouted the Aipom intern. "Do you know how long it'll take for Aggron to patch that up!?"

Zetsu stares in amazement. "That… That's some serious strength..."

Hayden rolls his eyes. "She not _that _strong..."

Kanaya finally uses her telekinetic powers to bring Martin back onto the dock. "Are you alright, Martin?"

Martin chuckles. "Oh, I'm fine." His expression saddens when he looks down at his now soaked outfit. He sighs, "can't say the same for my clothes though..."

Gerome chuckles, wrapping an arm around Martin's shoulder. "Well, ya may be soaking wet and all, but ya know what makes me feel better?"

"No. What's that?"

Gerome then pushes Martin into the water. "BAHAHAHA!"

Martin climbs back onto the dock in a panic, before frowning at the ghost. "I thought you said it would me feel better!?"

"Yeah, 'me.' As in: 'NOT YOU.'" Gerome chuckles once more.

"This day's not going so well for me..."

The voice coughs, gaining the camper's attention. "Okay, enough of that. Gerome and Martin, Aipom's group. Lawrence and Ashley, Espurr."

The three comply, excluding Lawrence, who was currently floating on the water… Knocked out.

For whatever reason, Petra's ears begin twitching, looking at the final yacht arriving to the island.

Megan notices and turns to the Houndour. "What's the matter with you?"

"For some reason I feel… Annoyed. I honestly never felt this way in a long time."

"Annoyed. Oh, please tell me more." Megan says with a bit of interest.

"Well," began Petra, "a while ago, I knew this certain Fennekin back during my school years. And I swear, he was a pain to deal with. But luckily, their's no way in hell that he's coming ba-"

"Petra? Is that you?" said a voice.

Petra instantly froze, slowly turning her head around to find out who recognized her. Her eyes grow wide when she finds a Fennekin holding a want in his tail.

"Petra! It really is you!"

Petra sits there in silence for a moment, before sighing. 'God. Dammit.' She thinks to herself. She sighs once more. "Hello, Hazel. You're looking… The same as always. I'm assuming you're still in the magic business?"

"You betcha!" Hazel chirped. "And I say I've definitely improved! You wanna see my new tricks?"

"No, not really-"

"Ahem," another voice spoke, "greeting fellow comrades."

The final contestant was a Kadabra. This Kadabra war a green army hat, a green army shirt, and a red arm band on his left arm.

Comrade the Kadabra was this Pokemon's name.

Gerome stand there for a moment, staring at Comrade before pointing at him. "Is that a communist?"

"A communist Pokemon. Now I've seen everything." Peach says, keeping her cold tone. "What could top this?"

"OH SWEET PENCIIILS!" Cried a voice off screen.

And then _CRASH! _A Figure had fallen from the sky and through the dock, leaving behind another hole.

"Man, Aggron's gonna be pissed." The Aipom intern says.

Jumping back onto the dock was a Mimikyu. This Mimikyu's cloth orange, and his "ears" seemed to be dripping with ink. The Mimikyu's "head" had a wide grin drawn onto it.

Meet: Inklo the Mimikyu!

"I MADE IT!" Inklo laughed loudly, raising his Shadow Claws in the air.

Peach stares at the Mimikyu for a few seconds, confused."Er.. How did you do th-"

Inklo turns to Peach. "Do what!?"

"… Never mind." Peach sighed.

"Hazel the Fennekin, Comrade the Kadabra, and Inklo the Mimikyu! The final contestants for Ultra Drama Island! Both Inklo and Hazel, Aipom group for you. And Comrade, the Espurr's group."

"That's all of us right?" Kanaya asks.

"Yup!" Chirped the anonymous voice.

"Then where' Marshadow? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Theo asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… Hehehe. I'm afriad mister Marshadow won't be joining us this season." The voice answers in a creepy tone.

Suddenly, just like last time, the sky grew darker than earlier.

Comrade looks up into the sky, holding out his palm, expecting rain. "Odd. I don't recall there being a storm today?"

Then the wind began blowing like made as certain Pokemon challengers interns tried to keep themselves from blowing away. As this went on, a strange and familiar vortex appears in the sky. And in the blink of an eye, a creature lands onto the ground.

This was a white-colored, long and black legged creature which looked very similar to that of a silverfish but was still very beautiful at the same time stood above our challengers, giving them a sinister smile.

Meet our host for the season: Pheromosa.

"Ahuhuhu~." Pheromosa giggled. "Hello~."

Most of the surprised contestant screamed in unison while some others, like Rassah and Junior, stood there, glared at Pheromosa.

Alexa hides behind Kanaya's dress, slightly peeking her head out. "W-what are you?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm an Ultra Beast!"

Hazel shakes nervously, pointing at Pheromosa's legs. "You have v-very long legs. It's actually kind of-"

"Wait a minute! Where did you even come from!? And what's that hole in the sky!?" Zetsu panics, waving his tiny hands around.

Pheromosa holds her hands out in a reassuring manner. "Now, now, all your questions about my species and homeland will be ignored."

Doc stares blankly at Pheromosa. "Well, aren't you just a beautiful creature..."

Pheromosa winks. "Thank you~." She says, completely clueless.

"Beautiful!? She's terrifying!?" Hazel shouted.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"W-well things can't get any worse, right?" Xylia asks, nervously.

Then another creature falls from the vortex, landing besides Pheromosa. This was a large red masculine creature that looked much like a mosquito. It looked as if it would even put a Machamp to shame.

Meet your Co-Host: Buzzwole.

Xylia shudder, dropping her cupcakes. "… I've been wrong before."

"OH YEEAAAHHH!" Buzzwole roared at the top of his lungs.

Screams could be heard once again.

"Listen here you worthless worms!" Buzzwole boomed. "We're gonna put you all through true poke-hell! We're gonna make you cry! we're gonna make your asses sore! And we will make you BEG FOR MERCY!" He finishes by flexing his muscles.

Luther gulps, raising his tentacle, shaking madly. "E-excuse me?"

Buzzwole stares at Luther. "What do you want?"

"Um… D-does this island have dumpster?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't expect me to help you out through out this show, pipsqueek!" Buzzwole growls loudly.

"Y-yes sir!"

Pheromosa clasps her hands together. "Now that we're all done with the introduction, both interns will now show you around the island."

"Because you don't know jack about this pla-"

Buzzwole quickly picks up a nearby boulder, glaring at the Aipom. "Want me to chuck another one of these at you, punk?"

Aipom quickly puts on a wide grin. "Haha! C'mon, everyone! We got a lot to show you on these campgrounds!" He laughs nervously.

And so both the intern lead all the contestants away from the dock to show them around the island. Meanwhile both hosts nods at each other before summoning another Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

**{{Enima Island}}**

**=+Campgrounds, Kitchen Area+=**

All of the contestants gathered around the Kitched Area, as both the Espurr and Aipom intern stood in front.

"Here we are at the Kitchen Area. This is where you with eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Said the Espurr.

"Though, don't get too excited. The Ultra Beasts fired our recent chef and made Aggron the head chef around here?"

Zetsu raises a brow. "What's so bad about that?"

"He can't cook." Aipom deadpanned. "At all."

"I can hear you, asswipe!" Aggron shouted off screen.

"Well, learn to cook!" Aipom shouted back to Aggron.

The Aggron storms in, carrying two plates of green sludge. "You try cooking with two fight-type aliens constantly breathing down your goddamn neck! Besides, my cooking's not that bad."

Aipom shake his head. "Nah, it's kinda shit."

Espurr sighs. "Can you please not do this no-"

"I betcha my cooking could satisfy these guys in just one bite!"

"Alright 'Iron Chef'," Aipom mocked, "prove me wrong."

"I will!" Aggron points at Hazel and Doc. "You! Taste my food and gimme your honest opinion."

The Aggron gives both Hazel and Doc their plates. Doc stares at the food for a moment before taking a bite.

Doc gags, resisting to urge to vomit. "Not gonna lie, this tastes fucking incredible, bro."

Aggron grins. "HA! Told ya!"

"Doc speaks in backwards language, Aggron." Aipom says bluntly.

"Son of a-" Aggron points at Hazel, growling in rage. "YOU! Eat it!"

"Uh, a-actually I-"

Lawrence all of sudden knocks Hazel away from the plate. "GIMME THAT SHIT!" Lawrence begins down the food in mouth. "SO GOOOOD!"

Aggron crosses his arms and smirks. "Heh. See that?"

Aipom waves Aggron off. "Oh, whatever. You know Lickilicky will eat anything. Even crappy food."

Aggron clenches his fist. "Why I outta-"

"ENOUGH!" Screeched Espurr, using her telekinetic powers to lift two two intern up, throwing them through the wall, leaving a giant hole in it. "Ahem." Espurr smiles warmly. "Next, we will visit the Confessional Stall. Afterwards we'll take you to your cabins so you can make yourselves at home."

Most of the campers share various looks of concern with each other.

* * *

**-Espurr-**

**We see Espurr sitting inside a portable restroom. It smelled horrible and was a ton of random doodles drawn inside.**

"**Here we are at the Confessional Stall. Here you can share all your confessions. If you feel the need to vent of anything else, come in here."**

* * *

**-Kanaya-**

"**My first impressions so far? Well… Things could be better?"**

* * *

**-Ashley-**

"**This place is the worst! Why did I think this would be a good idea!?"**

* * *

**-Luther-**

"**O-okay. So the hosts of this show turned out to be a couple of alien from in alternate dimen-di-dimensi-di- SON OF A-"**

* * *

**-Alexa-**

"**I change my mind! I don't want to be here! The hosts are scary and mean! I want to go home!"**

* * *

**-Tya-**

**"******W****ell, so far I'm actually impressed with the others on this shows, most of the women here aren't a complete batch of pansies!** … Well, there are a few exceptions of course."**

* * *

**-Rassah-**

"…"

* * *

**-Heather-**

**"**So, everyone on this island I hate already. Especially the Torracat and Mimikyu. They're so happy it makes me ill."****

* * *

****-Loren-****

**"**I gotta say, there's a ton of cute guy on the island~. But who's gonna be my perfect man is the question."****

* * *

****-Hazel-****

**"**MAGIC! Pheromosa and Buzzwole must be magic! If so, then I gotta get in on some of that!"****

* * *

****-Petra-****

**"**The competition look tough, I might actually get a good challenge out of this. My problem is that Hazel will probably get in my way, as usual… Fuck Hazel."****

* * *

****-Greyson-****

**"… **I have nothing to say about this. However, if I see any signs of romance then you can bet that I'll be there."****

* * *

****-Junior-****

**"**..."****

* * *

****-Theo-****

**"**The competition looks tough! I'd better give it my all if I'm gonna win this. I do like me a good challenge!"****

* * *

****-Lawrence-****

****Lawrence just keeps on eat his green sludge, ignoring the camera.****

* * *

****-Gerome-****

**"**Kekeke! This'll be fun, I can probably pull of some 'killer' pranks on everyone while I'm here. Speakin' of which." Gerome pulls out a clipboard with all the names of each contestant and crosses out Martin's name.****

* * *

****-Martin-****

****Martin is trying his hardest to dry off his wet clothes using a hair dryer.****

**"**Hmph. Stupid ghost..."****

* * *

****-******Amaterasu****-**

**"**Well, my first impressions haven't been the best. Our hosts turned out to be psychopaths. But that doesn't matter, as long as I can improve my art then I'll just go with the flow."****

* * *

****-Xylia-****

**"**I am soooo ready for this! As long as baking is involved, I'm sure to win every challenge!"****

* * *

****-Allen-****

**"**This is gonna be sweet! Is the first challenge is an extreme sport, I'll be killing it!"****

* * *

****-Megan-****

**"**Hm… Petra doesn't seem to be an idiot. Hazel on the other hand may just be an easy target."****

* * *

****-Peach-****

**"**Why…**** Why did my little brother dare me to do this? I'm not even sure I can stand these people. .. But still, it couldn't hurt, right?"****

* * *

****-Hayden-****

**"**For the record, I'm not here because of some 'depressing backstory' that literally every other Pokemon here have. I just want to get stronger, win the money for Rare Candies. Nothing more, nothing less."****

* * *

****-Zetsu-****

**"**I… I actually have no words for what I've signed myself into. Should've just stayed at home..."****

* * *

****-Doc-****

**"**Things may look pretty and perfect but that doesn't mean I can just keep going now, right? Heh, my issue is that the other Pokemon understand me. But hey, it's not okay."****

* * *

****-Inklo-****

**"**Betcha didn't expect to see me here, eh? Well, apparently, the author-"****

****Aipom comes in and whispers to Inklo.****

**"**Eh? What do you mean I can't break the fourth wall!? I'm based off of a cartoon character! It's one of my main things!"****

****Aipom continues to whisper.****

**"**References too!? Fine, fine…. Um… Anyone read '****Gamez for Insane Trainerz'****?"****

****Aipom face palms himself. "Godammit!"****

* * *

****-Comrade-****

**"**This is a message to the world, telling you that the revolution to overthrow the capitalist shall prevail soon enough! Once I convince these other Pokemon to join me, we will soon be lead to a brighter future."****

* * *

Pheromosa is shown standing on the dock of shame. "Welp! I think that's enough for today's episode! Next time you come back, our campers will settle themselves into their new home then begin with the first challenge! What will the challenge be? What rivalries will spark? Will there be romance? Will there be any alliances? Can Inklo resist breaking the fourth wall? And will Aggron's cooking kill the campers?"

"Hey!" Aggron shouted off screen.

"Find out next time! On ULTRA. DRAMA. ISLAND!

* * *

****That's it for today's episode! I really do hope the whole reboot thing goes well for me. I also hope I didn't mess up writing your OCs too bad (especially Comrade and Doc. Goddamn.)****

****Also, some of you might actually be wondering why Inklo is in the show and not one of the cameo character's anymore. Well, I don-goofed! Apparently I accidently took in twenty-five OCs instead of the original twenty-four. And since twenty-five is an odd number, the teams would've been un even. So I decided to add in Inklo. I was going to accept another one of your guys' OCs… But nah. Besides, I like writing Inklo anyways so I don't really mind.****

****And don't worry about that fourth wall crap. I'm not gonna break the fourth wall… Or at least not as much as I did back in the original story. Fourth wall break are a guilty pleasure of mine, so I'm never gonna stop with the fourth wall breaks. Sorry. But I am gonna tone it down. Calm down.****

****And yeah, unlike the original Pheromosa, I made ****_this _****Pheromosa shiny. Suck my dick.****

****Now I would probably have more to say if it wasn't past six in the morning. I'm dead tired so I'm probably gonna sleep like a log.****

****Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ****Don't forget to leave me your positive feedback**** and I'll see you next time!****

****Also, happy belated New Years!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus Episode 1: Captured Cameos and Interns**

**AAAAHHH, SHOOT IN MAI SCOOP! I left out a chapter!**

**In this bonus chapter, I was putting in some actual story elements instead of it JUST being Pokemon competing on a game show. Same could be said for Gamez For I Insane Trainerz. In this story the main villain was going to be Guzzlord, while in GFIT's villain was, uh, gonna be Metwo. It was gonna be a couple of big things.**

**But yeah, still ain't back. Read and review 'n shiz.**

* * *

**{{Ultra Space}}**

**=+Ultra Ruin+=**

Ultra Ruin; once originally a futuristic version of the present Hau'oli City, now nothing but a world of… Well, ruins. Hence the name: Ultra Ruin. (No shit).

Next, we find both hosts, Pheromosa and Buzzwole, standing in the center of a destroyed building, looking towards a large shaking pile of rubble.

"Ahem, of boss~" Pheromosa called out. "All the contestants are on the island and ready to begin the show officially."

Buzzwole chuckles with his arms crossed. "And the little pipsqueak is outta commission, so there's no way he's going back to tell Arceus or any other Legendaries about our plans."

"Excellent..." Said a voice.

Then, the area began shaking as debris from the destroyed building at been falling to the ground. And the pile of rubble slowly falls apart. Revealing a new creature.

The creature was a large black and yellow creature. It had two large pincers attached to its black tongue, had two small arms attached to it's head and had blue eyes.

Introducing: Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokemon.

Guzzlord gives off a sinister laugh. "Everything is going swimmingly. But what about interns?"

"Apparently there's only three interns on the show. An Espurr, a Aipom and a Aggron." Pheromosa answers.

"Hm. I see." Guzzlord uses one of his pincers to stroke his bottom jaw, acting as if he had a chin. "Very well. Then go out and seek out more interns for the show, use any roaming Nihilego if you need to."

"Erm… Boss?" Buzzwole asks, raising his hand.

"What is it?"

"Well… I don't really understand your plan. At all. I mean, I get the whole 'take over the world part' but why through a television show?"

Guzzlord continues to stroke his bottom jaw, understanding his Swole Pokemon's confusion. "Do you two remember what this world was like, before ruining it, causing all the inhabitant to 'disappear'?"

"Uh-huh. It was less… Depressing." Pheromosa says, kicking away a pebble.

"The humans and Pokemon cared nothing for us Ultra Beasts. They only cred about those legendary Pokemon and there own television shows, paying us no mind." Guzzlord turns to stare into the distance, seeing nothing but more ruined landscape. "I even remember a time where I was beloved. Me and my kin would come to Hau'oli City to greet the people. We even held our urge to feed on them. But alas, ever since Arceus and the others began their 'Total Pokemon shows' the always had their eyes glue onto their technology. We felt ignored." He slightly turns back towards the two hosts. "And you know what we did?"

"You ate the-"

Guzzlord turns around, opening his large mouth wide open. "WE DEVOURED THEM!" He roared and stomped, causing the world to shake violently. "We ruined their homes and took their lives! We let our instincts take over and made this world _our _world!" Guzzlord seemed to have calmed down a bit. "My brethren seemed to be satisified with the reslults, and continue eating the world as we speak. As for me… I'm not done."

"Done with what, boss?"

"Arceus caused this to happen. So we'll just have to give her a taster of her own medicine. You see, was the being of the other world watch a series lead by Ultra Beasts, they'll be wanting more. Arceus, due to much popular demand will have no choice but to hire more of us to make more shows. However, once me and brothers arrive in Arceus' world, we'll make it our second home and eat everyone and everything in our sight."

Buzzwole stares for a minute before speaking up once more. "That's a… Little messed up."

Guzzlord nods. "It is what it is." The Junkivore Pokemon coughs. "Anyway, before you begin the first challenge, you're going to 'invite' more interns and cameo characters. Three interns aren't going to cut it. Can you do that."

"You got it boss!" Both Ultra Beasts reply in unison.

* * *

**{{Unova Region}}**

**=+Residence of Ace and Ashley+=**

We find a Vaporeon (wearing Wise Glasses) walking through the small hallway of his own home. By the expression shown on his face, you could tell that he was both annoyed but concerned.

"Unbelievable!" Ace says to himself with a groan. "Ashley just leaves to enter some game show, without consulting me about it?" He groans once more, this time pinching the bridge of his noise. "It's just like her. I swear, if she keeps doing these kind of things she can get herself hurt. Or worse." Ace shakes his head after the thought of something horrible happening to his sister. "I don't even wish to think about it..."

_CRASH! _"OW! My fucking head!" Whined a voice.

Ace jumps in surprise, looking towards the door of his room. "What the… Who the hell is..." Ace reluctantly opens his door and finds and uninvited guess room.

Xurkitree, the Glowing Pokemon snickers before lunging himself towards the Vaporeon. "C'MERE YOU LITTLE-"

Ace's eyes turn wide-eyed, shocked to find an unidentified creature in his room, charging at him. "Oh, good lord!" He shouts before slamming the door shut, causing Xurkitree to hit his own head.

"GAH!" His voice muffled from behind the door. "My goddamn head again! Ooo, once I open this door, I'm gonna tear him a new one!"

Ace then uses Aurora Beam to freeze the door shut, tp prevent the intruder from escaping.

"What the-… Oh, great! My my hand thing's stuck to the door!"

Ace stays their in shock, breathing rapidly. "W-what on earth was that creature? It wasn't any Pokemon I've ever seen." Ace then vigorously shakes his head. "Agh, never mind that! I need to call the police before-"

Suddenly a hole was cut clean underneath Ace, causing him to fall into an Ultra Wormhole. Afterwards, another creature flies out of the Ultra Wormhole: Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokemon.

"Hehe! Mission complete! This shows going to be go perfectly! Er, not entirely sure why we need to interns, but whatever!" Kartana then flies into the Ultra Wormhole, leaving his colleague behind.

"… Um… Hello? Anyone there? Still kinda stuck in here… My hand's cold." He whined.

* * *

**{{Sinnoh Region}}**

**=+Survival Area+=**

In the Survival Area of the Sinnoh Region, we now find a Monferno (wearing a black vest with red highlights, and a red muffler) fighting with another world invader: Blacephalon, the Fireworks Pokemon.

Isaac had been blown back against a wall, due to Blacephalon's Mind Blown attack. He glares at the Ultra beast and a new head grows back on its body.

Blacephalon laughs, skipping towards Isaace while juggling his own head. "Huhuhu! You're done there kiddo! Now why don't you come with lil' Bursty so we can get you ready for the show?"

Isaac chuckles nervously. "Y-you're a weird Pokemon." Isaac coughs, trying to keep his stance.

"Whaaaaat? No way! I'm just a guy who loves to have some FUN! And the fun will be getting you to the boss' show!"

Isaac shows Blacephalon a warm smile. "Hehe, well I like to have fun too. But I don't think it'd be smart of me to go with a stranger like you. At least Peach would always tell me stuff like that."

Blacephalon laughs again. "Well, I tried doing it the easy way. So let's try things the hard way."

"Blowing me up over and over again is the easy way? Well then what the hard way?"

Right on cue, another Ultra Beast lands beside the Moferno, causing the ground to shake. Stakataka, the Rampart Pokemon came into the scene.

Stakataka stares at Isaac in silence. "..."

"This is the hard way! Get? Because he's literally _hard! _Take that as you will, folks!"

"Oh my go-"

Before Isaac could finish his sentence, the Rampart Pokemon uses a hard hitting Iron Head to launch Isaac into a nearby Ultra Wormhole.

"HAH!" The happy Blacephalon leaps onto their partner's head. "We got 'em big guy! Let's get back to the boss and tell 'em the news!"

Stakataka slowly nods his head and slowly walks through another Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

**{{Alola Region}}**

**=+Lush Jungle+=**

"EEEEEEEKK!" Shrieked a high pitched voice.

We find a Comfey fleeing for her life through the Lush Jungle in the Alola region. Comf the Comfey looks behind her and takes a look at her pursuer: Naganadel, the Poision Pin Pokemon.

Naganadel continues its pursuit on the little Comfey, bursting through every tree that got in its way. "GRAAAHH!"

"AAAH! HELP ME PLEASE! I don't want to be eaten!" Comf cries as tears pour from her eyes.

Unfortunately for Comf, Naganadel was able to grab the tiny Pokemon with its mouth and flew into the sky, looking for its next victim. Not even two seconds have past and Naganadel already found two more prey: two Raichu, one Kanto, the other Alolan.

The two Raichu stare at the Poison Pin Pokemon in fright as it the flies down at then at full speed. Naganadel was aiming specifically at the Alola Raichu.

All Candy (the Alola Raichu) could do was stand there, due to her being frozen in fear. But just before the Ultra Beast could grab her…

"Candy get out of the way!" Carson shouted, before pushing Candy out of Naganedel's reach.

After doing so, Naganedel grabbed Carson by his tail and flies away into the sky and right into another Ultra Wormhole, leaving Candy all by her lonesome.

* * *

**{{Alola Region}}**

**=+Hau'oli City, Beachfront+=**

We have arrived in Hau'oli City. A city with an Eastern feel to it. Sitting by the dock was a Popplio named Poppy. She sat their on the dock, drawing very… Odd and questionable pictures.

Yet another Ultra Wormhole opens up and bursting through it was none other than the co-host himself: Buzzwole.

"YOU THERE!" Buzzwole boomed, pointing a finger at Poppy. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Poppy looks up to the Buzzwole with a smile on her face and shrugs. "Okay." Was all she said before continuing you drawing.

Buzzwole just simply stares at the Popplio, completely dumbfounded. "… Um, I'm kidnapping you. Doesn't that, like, scare you at all?"

She shakes her head, staring at her own work. "Nope."

"… Uh, okay?" Buzzwole then reluctantly picks Poppy up off the deck and tosses her into the Ultra Wormhole. "… Okay then." Buzzwole shrugs before walking casually off screen, whistling to himself.

Meanwhile, on a nearby building stood a different Pokemon. A black, yellow and orange Pokemon with markings on its head to be exact.

The Pokemon looked at Buzzwole who was walking into the Ultra Wormhole. The Pokemon glares at the sight and nods to himself, before launching itself into the sky.

"Tapu Kokooooo!" He cried.

* * *

**And that was the bonus episode of Ultra Drama Island Rebooted! I hope I was able to give this series more story elements other that it just being a bunch of Pokemon competing in a game show. I tried doing something similar in the original UDI story… And look at how that went. I'm mainly doing this because, well, I'm more use to writing adventure-like stories instead stories that revolve around challenge and stuff like that. So maybe I can be a little more comfortable writing this. Besides, it's POKEMON! I'm sure it's fine to put a story like this into the mix.**

**I was hoping to receive a few more intern/cameo characters from some of my friends, but they weren't able to unfortunately. But that's fine, I'm sure I have enough anyway. Besides I can add more of my own intern characters anytime I want. So whatevs.**

**Well then! What did you think about the story regarding Guzzlord. Is it interesting? Or was it poorly done? I thought it was okay honestly.**

**Anyhow! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! JuniorLockz out!**


End file.
